


Affairs

by fefetasprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Medievalstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefetasprite/pseuds/fefetasprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love wasn’t the person you married. Love was the person you had an affair with. Such was the way of the upper class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> instead of answering questions for tmi tuesday i just asked ppl for otps so i could write them smut  
> kayla was the only one to bite );  
> this ones 4 u bb
> 
> kinda rushed. i may fix it up later but i still have a mountain of requests hahaha ha

Love wasn’t the person you married. Love was the person you had an affair with. Such was the way of the upper class.

And yet the women involved in this adultery were always punished and humiliated. It was dangerous, but Feferi found it more so to live a loveless life.

Feferi welcomed the young man, dressed in dark clothes to blend with the night, in through her window. He was out of breath from the climb and trying not to show just how cold he was. She noticed anyway, and sat him down on her bed. There, she enveloped him in her arms and hugged him close. “Missed you,” she spoke into his neck.

“You too, Fef.” Eridan planted a soft kiss on her shoulder. His fingers moved to toy with her hair, the thick curls she finally let loose at night when she didn’t have to be proper and stylized.

Wanting his lips somewhere else, namely her own, Feferi pulled back from burying her nose in his shoulder and faced him directly. The cues in her eyes were apparent, and Eridan was quick to pick up on them. After bumping noses once, he kissed her, gentle until she responded with vigor. He always had to start it, but she was always the one to accelerate it, and tonight was no different.

The princess tightened her hug and moved it to around his neck. She forced his face against her own, though by no means did he fight it. Eridan nipped at her lower lip and moved his hands along her curves, grabbing and squeezing wherever he could get leverage. At last, his hands found her ass, which he especially adored. To make it easier for him, Feferi lifted herself just a little and scooted into his lap, straddling him.

Experimentally, she rolled her hips into his. He wasn’t quite half-mast, but they had only just started anyway. A few more rocks and they had to break the kiss to sigh pleasantly. She eagerly returned to it, though now the kiss was open-mouthed to accommodate their shortness of breath, and far more messy.

She kept rocking harshly into him to try and get a reaction faster, but he stilled her with hands gripping her hips. Without saying a word, she slowed for a moment and allowed him to take away her nightgown. As it parted, Eridan learned that she wasn’t wearing anything under it. For a moment, all he wanted to do was stare and admire her body, until he remembered that he could touch it. His face went straight to her breasts, where he licked and toyed with pert nipples. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and held him there, whining just a bit.

Though the noises were nice, Eridan wanted more of them, and louder. A hand that had been resting on her thigh traced its way in to seek out her entrance. When he found it, he slid a finger between the lips, finding that she was growing wet already. She gasped audibly, and he chuckled mischievously. Her toes curled and her fists clenched and unclenched in anticipation of what was next. A finger popped in, and she just about jumped with surprise. Soon, though, she realized just how nice it felt and bounced about in an attempt to strike that elusive secret spot.

To maximize his chances of finding it, Eridan slipped a second finger in and hooked the both of them. This elicited a long, low moan from Feferi who now was desperately slamming her hips into his hand and in the process pinning it to his shirt and dampening the fabric with her fluids.

He removed his fingers now so that he could take off his shirt and toss it aside along with her nightgown. Even as he was undressing, Feferi still tried to engage him, palming his dick through his pants.

She figured that it was more effective to have him take off the trousers altogether and started the process for him. She hastily undid his belt and tossed the thing aside, then yanked the pants from under him. He lost his balance and toppled backward onto the bed, and Feferi assumed a position above him and pinned him in place. Eridan was shocked at first, forgetting the strength of the princess, but at the same time aroused by her dominance.

She kissed him fiercely and took hold of his dick to return his treatment. Her strokes were quick but comprehensive, and she gave special attention to the underside and head. Her thumb rubbed against the slit over and over to stimulate him into arousal, and it didn’t take long for him to start leaking precum while staring up at Feferi’s feral face.

When Feferi deemed Eridan ready, she guided his twitching member into her entrance and allowed it to sink in. She sighed happily as it filled her, and once fully sheathed, she backed up to thrust it in much harder. The both of them cried out, unformed words though they knew it meant to do it again, harder, faster and with more passion. She captured his lips once again and set a wild rhythm. Eridan met her thrusts with some of his own, forcing his member further. Her hips circled, providing different angles until she could find the spot that could make her scream.

She couldn’t scream, though, when she found it. They could only be so loud without getting caught in the act. Feferi covered her mouth and strained against the barrier. She wanted to be vocal but given the circumstances, there was a lot at stake if she gave herself away. As sweat-slicked skin smacked against sweat-slicked skin, she realized that she wouldn’t hold out much longer. Taking Eridan’s hand in hers and lacing their fingers together, she squeezed his hand tightly in her climax, and the tightening of her inner walls prompted his. She released her mouth so that she could spew a long stream of half-formed words, keeping her volume from growing too loud.

When they came down from their high, Eridan kissed her on her cheek, and rolled her onto her back so that he could tuck her into bed. “Until next time, my love. The absence is painful, but is bearable with hopes of seeing you once more.”

He was quiet after that, getting dressed sluggishly and exiting back out the window. He glanced back once more to the spent princess, already drifting to sleep. ‘I love you,’ he mouthed before scaling back down the walls of the manor.


End file.
